Sailor Eyes
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: S/U fic... When Usagi actually pays attention in school one day she discovers something that explains a lot.
1. one

[:::Chapter I:::]  
  
On a planet, far off in the galaxy, a princess wept for her love. At the same time on the same planet another heart was breaking.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter looked longingly off of her balcony, gazing at the distant solar system, which contained that beautiful blue planet, Earth. Healer and Maker approached her from behind. They were not as mad at her as she thought they would have been, or should have been for that matter.  
  
The woman with the elegant silver hair, Healer, walked up and touched Fighter's shoulder. "We understand you know, we aren't the same people that left this planet all of those months ago. We've changed to, for the better perhaps, but either way with new love in our hearts we can't just ignore It." she said with a sorrowful tone to her voice.  
  
"I'm sure you understand how the princess feels, since it is obvious you are feeling the same way about that girl, but please be reasonable. Remember to love the one that is right in front of you, the one that is here to give herself to you and not the one that is far away in the arms of another." With these words from Maker ringing in her ears Fighter's heart dropped into her stomach. Was she being foolish, did Maker have a point, but how could she just forget about her? Odango.  
  
"No, I can't forget her, and so I am doomed I guess to spend a life time in the hell my own mind has created." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had still not turned to face either of the two but continued to stare absently out at the night sky. "What should I do, I'm not confused about how I feel, but instead I'm confused about what I should do."  
  
Maker hearing the sadness in her voice gave up her only option. "Well, there is no changing your heart, so I think you should do what you feel. You know we never disliked Usagi, when we were mean to her it was only to protect you. We saw this happening and couldn't see why you would love her so much, especially when you had our princess to think about. We gradually came to our senses and saw what you could see. We will understand if you want to leave us and return to Earth." It broke her heart to tell her friend this, and hoped deep down that she wouldn't take the advice and stay, but she knew that would never happen.  
  
As Maker sighed at the thought, the princess came into sight. She had walked into the room and was now standing between Healer and Maker. Her eyes were red and her face was marked with the trails of many tears. She knew that Fighter no longer loved her, as if she ever did, she knew that she was just fooling herself and being selfish. She looked first at Maker then at Healer and they took this as their cue to leave them alone. They did as she wished.  
  
Fighter was aware that the princess, her princess, was standing behind her silently and continued to take in the night sky. The princess didn't make any gestures toward her love but instead made one request. "Fighter,.. I know what you're feeling is hard. I know you're confused. but please don't think about my feelings when making your decision on what you should do. you know that I will always love you, I can't help that, but I have others here that I love too. to ask you to stay with me. that on my part would be selfish. and if I did love you as much as I say. I would let you go and let you be happy." The princess choked the last few words out as she saw Fighter's head pick up.  
  
Fighter being silent until now, she turned around to face the princess to give her the respect that she deserved and in a low, almost unheard whisper, said thank you.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck with your love. My army is revamped and there appears to be no threat of was at the moment, so you are free to leave whenever you wish. The only thing that I ask of you is that you remember me." The princess was not crying as she thought she would be but instead had a warm feeling in her heart and wore a smile on her face. "I'm sure Healer and Maker would be more than pleased to go with you when you leave, they would miss you as much as I would if they didn't. I don't mind".  
  
Healer and Maker were listening from out in the corridor with wide ears and even wider eyes. "Do you want to stay?" Maker looked at Healer. "I'm up for an adventure," Healer retorted. "She'll need us by her side. What if her love won't accept her, do you think that she'll still stay and be tortured by the sight of her with her love everyday?" "I think she will," Healer stated "and that is why she can't go alone."  
  
The door opened and the princess walked out with a smile on her face and a new light in her heart. She knew what she did was right and for that felt her heart lift and glow.  
  
Without a word Healer and Maker made their way to Fighter and embraced her in a hug that she could not avoid.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Tonight!" said Fighter as she looked away from her companions and towards that distant blue planet wrapped in the soft glow of the silver moonlight. "Tonight!" 


	2. two

[:::Chapter II:::]  
  
Setsuna was sitting in the living room of the Tsukino residence with Chibi- Usa smiling in her arms. -How much I love this little one- she thought to herself with a smile beaming across her face.  
  
Usagi walked in carrying a tray of snacks and tea, assisted by Mamoru. She set the goodies down on the table and took her seat across from Setsuna. As she watched her future daughter laugh and play she wondered, -Why doesn't Chibi-Usa look at me with that kind of love in her eyes? - But quickly banished the thought.  
  
That night they were planning a going away party for Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, he was to leave for America the next day to continue his studies and she was to return to the future to be with her mom and dad. Usagi wasn't as sad as she was last time for the simple fact that she knew that it wouldn't be worse than last time, she could at least contact him.  
  
Mamoru had a distant look in his eyes, anyone could tell that something had been on his mind for the past few weeks. No one really seemed concerned about it though, as they all just figured that he was sad to be leaving again. If it could only have been so simple.  
  
The night that Usagi and he spent together after defeating Galaxia, the conversation that they had on the ocean's side, played over and over again in his mind.  
  
-flash back-  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked her eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
"Hai!" he said without hesitation.  
  
"Like how?" she asked with a certain pout to her lip.  
  
"Why so suddenly?" he asked, thrown off guard at her question.  
  
"Please, like how?" she restated.  
  
"It just feels good to be with you."  
  
She had giggled and they embraced and she looked up longingly for her kiss that he gladly provided.  
  
-end flash back-  
  
-Why did she ask me that? - He couldn't get the thought out of his head. Just then his concentration was broken by the sight of Usagi right in his face.  
  
"Earth to Mamo-chan. come in Mamo-chan. What's the matter with you, we have to start heading over to the temple now, the party is going to start without us. I don't want to miss any of the great snacks Makoto has made so get off of your butt!" Usagi said in an annoyed, but joking manner.  
  
"Calm down Usako, they can't start without the guest of honor! ME!" Mamoru's face brightened up as he winked his bright blue eye and fingered his chest.  
  
Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna and Mamoru all piled into his car. Setsuna was sitting shotgun (of course out of respect) leaving Usagi and Chibi-Usa to fight in the back.  
  
"I'm really glad that you could take the time to come and see me off," Mamoru said as he glanced over at Setsuna.  
  
"Prince, I would do anything for you" Setsuna stated with respect in her eyes.  
  
The happy group soon arrived at Rei's temple. From the outside it appeared as if no one was there yet, but as they stepped in (greeted by the perverted stares of her grandfather) they realized their mistake. Everyone was around the room talking and laughing; music was playing in the background, making this the perfect party atmosphere.  
  
They all enjoyed the cake that Makoto had made, the songs that Rei sang, the little computer animated movie that Ami had designed, and the picture book that Minako had made for Mamoru's departure.  
  
The night drew to an end and people started to disperse (the sailor soldiers were not the only ones at the party, Usagi had invited some of Mamoru's friends). Everyone said their good-byes to him since they wouldn't be seeing him the next day before his flight.  
  
This left Setsuna, Rei, Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa behind. "I'll take Small Lady home, we were going to stop at Hotaru's house first." Setsuna chimed in.  
  
"I'm going to clean up and go to bed." Rei said.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were left alone. Mamoru had wanted it this way; he had planned to ask Usagi what she had meant by her comment that night, so that it wouldn't plague him any longer. "Usako?. Why did you ask me that so suddenly that night?"  
  
Usagi looked up at him, completely perplexed by the question and asked, "Ask you what, what night?"  
  
"Why did you ask whether or not I loved you and how I did?" He asked again this time without looking directly at her.  
  
Usagi felt her heart rise into her throat, as if it were stifling her response. She could sense that this wasn't just a light question that her Mamo-chan had just had pop into his mind. She knew this was a question that he must have been toiling over in his mind.  
  
"So." he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"I don't know." She said. And she had meant it too. She couldn't understand why he was making such a big deal of it. After all it was just a question.  
  
"Usagi. " He hesitated.  
  
-Oh god, he called me Usagi, not Usako. -  
  
"I'll be leaving again tomorrow, I don't want to leave you though if you have doubt in your heart." Said tenderly this time looking directly into her eyes.  
  
-Doubt in my heart. What is he talking aabout? -  
  
"What doubt would I have? I know you love me. Don't you?" She asked, realizing her mistake but could not take back the words.  
  
He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the question. again she had asked this of him, again even after confronting her with it. "I don't know, what do you think?" he asked with a smirk coming over his face.  
  
Usagi couldn't understand why he would have such an evil grin on his face but replied anyway, "I think you do, but not as much as you used to.." Her voice trailed off at the end and kicked herself for saying so, especially the night before he was to leave. She had the faint hope in her mind that he hadn't heard the last part. and she was relieved when he didn't reply.  
  
He did though, he had heard and he felt his heart tear a little. Tomorrow he was to leave, without clearing anything up, except now he was leaving with extra baggage. The burden of the thought that his love may be doubting him. 


	3. three

[:::Chapter III:::]  
  
Two days after Mamoru had left..  
  
As usual Usagi was running late. a small cyclone could be seen tearing through the Tsukino house, and it continued down the street towards the high school. In time the cyclone had become twice as big with the addition of Minako to the mess. Then it suddenly stopped. Both girls found themselves face down on the pavement in a humbled mess. "I thought you saw me Odango" a voice stated as its owner looked down at the two.  
  
Usagi immediately recognized the voice and snapped her body to attention. Without even brushing her self off or so much as a hello, he arms were wrapped around Seiya. Minako looked at the two beaming. "I'm sooo happy you're here, when did you get back?" Usagi said almost too fast to understand.  
  
"About an hour ago, I was just on my way to your house to see you" he smiled at the mere thought of seeing her, "you were the first person I wanted to see". -The only person that I wanted to see- aand with that thought an even bigger smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Did Yaten and Taiki come with you?" Minako eagerly questioned.  
  
"Yes, they did. They are at school now, as we should be. I knew that Odango would be running late so I walked this way instead."  
  
The trio marched happily to school, they were already too late to care about rushing. It was a chance to catch up. "So what brought you back?" Minako asked. Seiya looked sheepishly at Usagi and began "Well I." "Who cares why they're back, they're just here and we should be happy!" Usagi broke in.  
  
School had ended and the group of seven were walking happily towards Rei's temple. Taiki had brought Ami a mini computer from his planet, he was almost trying to boast about their technology, but the gift had a soft loving undertone to it. Minako was still way too wired to talk to, this was of course because of Yaten. Yaten knew this and figured he'd have some fun with her before resuming the easygoing friendship they had developed before he left. Makoto was thrilled that the three were back, not only to be able to hang out with them again but for Usagi's sake. She had worried about Mamoru leaving and the effects that it would have on Usagi, she knew that that would leave her with a hole in her heart. Now that Seiya was here he could fill that hole for her again like the others couldn't.  
  
Setsuna was behind a tree watching the group pass by. A faint smile crossed her lips and she looked down.  
  
As they walked up to the temple they noticed Rei sitting with Yuuchiro she was laughing and blushing as he pulled her hair back to braid it. The two had rarely shown their soft side to anyway and wouldn't have been doing it now either if they had known that they were being watched. When Rei realized that they were spotted she immediately jumped up and threw Yuuchiro's broom back at him, and he took this as his signal to leave. Her face lit up when she realized who the girls had brought with them and ran and hugged each one. "Do you all have a place to stay?" she asked immediately.  
  
The three shook their heads as Seiya offered up, "We didn't even think about that, we should go and do that."  
  
Rei smiled and waved her hand in the air, "Nonsense, you'll stay with me tonight and tomorrow you can look for a place of your own." The three were much obliged and agreed.  
  
Everyone left them to get settled in, Usagi and Ami went home while Minako and Makoto went to Makoto's apartment. Shortly after they had left Setsuna and Hotaru came to Rei's door. Rei welcomed them in with open arms and invited them to stay for tea. They did.  
  
Through the tea Hotaru eagerly asked questions while Setsuna remained quiet. When they were done and as Hotaru excused them Setsuna spoke for the first time. "I'm very happy to see you've come back Seiya". and with that she turned and left, Hotaru in hand.  
  
Seiya smiled at the comment but didn't think anything of it, but the thought lingered in Hotaru's mind. -Why was she happy that he was back and why did she only mention his name? -  
  
That night Seiya sat in his open window as he gazed once more upon the heavenly stars above him and thought to himself -I'm home.. here with you- 


	4. four

[:::Chapter 4:::]  
  
The next day was Friday and the gang had planned a get together at the temple. Yaten and Taiki were not in school although Seiya was. The other two had gone out to find an apartment, but Seiya didn't want to miss one moment that he could spend with her. The class was biology. Since Ami and Taiki were lab partners, as were Minako and Yaten, and the boys were not in class today they were paired together. Seiya however had already convinced Usagi to be his partner the previous day. The topic of the day was genetics. Minako wasn't really paying attention but instead dreaming about what a child of her and Yaten would look like.. -What color eyes would it have.- her thought was broken by the teach saying ".and to determine eye color.". Minako immediately perked to attention, she actually wanted to learn about this!  
  
"To determine eye color you take the parents eye color for example I'll use you two, (pointing to Usagi and Seiya) pretend you were married and were having a child."the teacher lectured.  
  
-I wish- Seiya thought to himself and thhen looked around to make sure that he didn't say that out loud but noticed Usagi blushing furiously!  
  
"If you two were to have a child, since you both have blue eyes, even though they are not the same color blue you child would have."  
  
-Red eyes, like Chibi-Usa- Usagi thoughtt to herself.  
  
".a variation of blue." The teacher finished.  
  
Usagi raised her hand. a first for her in any class! The teacher was taken completely off guard by this and asked her what she wanted with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Is there a possibility of the child having red eyes?" She asked.  
  
Ami and Minako looked at her questioningly, they knew immediately what she was thinking.  
  
"Absolutely not, there is no possible way for a child of two blue eyed parents to have red eyes. To be born with red eyes one of the child's parents would have to possess red eyes, or a variation of red. Red is a dominate color and would surpass what ever color the other parent had, therefore there couldn't be even a hidden gene of red in any blue eyed child." The teacher stated still taken back by Usagi asking a question. and an intelligent one at that.  
  
Seiya sat next to her puzzled as a look of utter despair washed over her face. "Odango."  
  
After school the group was joined by Yaten and Taiki, who were on their way back from finding an apartment. (which they did by the way) and asked Seiya to come and help them get furniture to put in it. Seiya agreed and left the girls, he was still concerned with the way Usagi was acting so he told her that he would call her later and she could come and check out their new apartment.  
  
Once they had left Usagi looked at Ami, -She's smart she'll know, maybe I just misunderstood something.- Usagi thought. "Ami. " Usagi trailed off.  
  
"Yes Usagi."Ami answered afraid of the question that was to follow.  
  
"How could.. How could Chibi-Usa have red eyes if Mamoru and I both have blue eyes?" The question hung in the air for a moment until Minako answered it.  
  
"Usagi I'm sure it was just a freak occurrence, I guess you could say that it makes her special!" Minako stated, trying to be as up beat as she possibly could but shot Ami a grave look at the same time.  
  
"Umm, I guess you're right." Usagi said, but that wasn't what she was thinking -How did she get red eyes-  
  
In the distance Setsuna and Michiru turned and walked away.  
  
"She's going to keep wondering about it, why don't you just tell her."  
  
"I don't want to hurt her,"  
  
"But she'll be even more hurt if you don't" 


	5. five

[:::Chapter V:::]  
  
Usagi and Mamoru wrote back and forth to each other despite the problem that they had the night before he left. Setsuna had regularly gone to check on the prince, (since she didn't need a plane to get there). They had been quite close in the past, she was a go between for the prince and the princess and they had also grown quite close in the future too. Setsuna was the only one that King Endymion spoke to other that his queen and daughter. His daughter, that was the topic that filled most of their conversations. -How I love his daughter, as if she was my own, I can't imagine my life without either one of them- Setsuna sighed.  
  
This visit to America was different however, she didn't come with the usual smile he had grown accustom to but instead a pale face and horrifying news.  
  
"Prince. there is trouble in the future." Pluto stated.  
  
They were all alone in his apartment in America now.  
  
"What is it, is it Chibi-Usa?" he begged.  
  
"No, she is fine. It's the Queen."  
  
"Has she fallen ill? What can I do." He questioned with strain in his voice.  
  
"She is not ill, she is dead." The words hung heavy in the air. Mamoru looked at Pluto not seeing her just staring an absent stare.  
  
"Who killed her?" he asked in an infuriated whisper. "Who?!"  
  
"She killed herself. she committed suicide. She discovered.." Pluto said looking at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.  
  
"She discovered what? What could have been so bad?!"  
  
"She discovered you with another woman." Pluto was still looking at the ground.  
  
"No, I would never do that to her, who was this woman?"  
  
"That's not important. What is important is that you did it, and you do, you do it!. You have to break up with her now, or else her fait will end up this way. I know what you are thinking, but I have looked. Even though you say that you'll never do this even after my warning you still end up doing it!. This is the only way. Please."  
  
"I understand, but what will happen to Chibi-Usa if Usagi and I are never together? What will become of that sweet little girl. You can't just let her be erased, I know how much you love her too!" Mamoru began in a whisper but by now was near shouting, tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
"She will be fine, she will still be born."  
  
"How, how will she be fine, how will she still be born if Usagi and I never get together?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa.. Chibi-Usa is not Usagi's child." Pluto said letting out her dying secret.  
  
"Then who's child is she, why does she call Usagi and I her parents?! Pluto tell me!" Mamoru's mind was about to explode he couldn't comprehend what she was saying.  
  
"In the future you and Usagi try to have children after you are married, but fail. Usagi is bearin, she can never have children, but the throne needs an heir. That is where I come in. I am Chibi-Usa's biological mother, and you, you are still her father. That is why she has red eyes, the same as mine. That is why I love her as I do, but can not raise her as my own." Pluto allowed a single tear to escape her eye, she never cried and something that would make even a single tear drop fall would be almost killing her.  
  
"Chibi-Usa is our daughter?. Have you told this to Usagi?. What did she say?. I'm sorry Pluto." he pulled her into his arms and gave her a warm sorrowful hug.  
  
"No, Usagi doesn't know."  
  
"So what happens to Crystal Tokyo if Usagi and I never marry?. What will become of me?."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo will never come to exist. The Earth will never freeze over because no one will try to attack you and Usagi, since you are not together. Time will go on, and so will peace, the way it is now. You will both be able to live a normal life."  
  
"But how will Chibi-Usa be born if there is no need for an heir?"  
  
At this comment Pluto blushed and Mamoru understood. He understood that she was the other woman from the future. He understood now what these feelings that he had towards her were not just that of mere close friendship, they were feelings of love. He still loved Usagi however and knew how much this would hurt her, but he also knew that she never wanted to be queen and he certainly didn't want to see her kill herself. Mamoru broke off their embrace and gazed into Pluto's garnet eyes. now he could see it, the mother's love in her eyes and her likeness in Chibi-Usa. "You must tell Usagi, but don't bring what we have into it."  
  
"No, prince, you must do this yourself. This has to come from you. I love you." Pluto said as she disappeared.  
  
Just as she faded from his sight the phone rang and he knew it was Usagi on the other end. 


	6. six

[:::Chapter VI:::]  
  
Minako and Ami had left Usagi and went to the Three Lights' apartment. When they rang the doorbell Seiya answered and much to his disappointment he noticed Usagi wasn't with them, and therefore had no interest in sticking around, he left for a walk.  
  
Minako, Ami, Yaten and Taiki were all sitting around the living room talking when Minako asked why Seiya had such a sudden mood shift and left. Taiki explained that he was upset that they hadn't brought Usagi with them. "How long are you guys planning on staying?" Ami asked innocently.  
  
"We could to stay forever."Yaten answered.  
  
"FOREVER!" Minako's face lit up "That's great!"  
  
"Why? Why wouldn't you every want to go back?" Ami asked.  
  
"The reason we left. was because of Seiya. we are here to support him. You all know how he feels towards Usagi, but I don't think you realize how deeply his love for her runs. Our princess told him to come here, she couldn't bear to look at him anymore, she couldn't watch his heart breaking by just being away from her. We both knew that Usagi already had someone, Seiya was also aware of this, but he didn't care he had to be near her anyway, even if it would kill him more." Taiki explained while looking off in the direction of the door. "Please don't tell Usagi this, or even Seiya that we told you."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement. They couldn't believe what they had just heard and then thought back to how Usagi had asked Mamoru if he still loved her. (She had told Minako what happened, purely for advice purposes). Even though she said she didn't know why she said this it still made them wonder. They wondered if maybe she was in love with Seiya too and asked Mamoru that just to reassure her that she made the right decision.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Yaten questioned Minako.  
  
"Oh, nothing." she snapped out of her daze. -Or was it something? -  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hello this is Mamoru Chiba." The voice on the other end of the phone said in a dry tone.  
  
"Mamo-chan. "  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" he stated rather coldly.  
  
"It's me Usako! How are you?"  
  
"I'm coming home tomorrow. I'll speak with you then." He hung up the phone with out saying good-bye.  
  
-What was that all about, he's only beenn gone for four days, why would he need to come home all of the sudden? - The doorbell broke her train of thought and she scampered down the stairs to answer it. It was Seiya.  
  
"Hello Odango!" he said with a smile as she opened the door. "Would you like to come for a walk with me in the park?"  
  
"Sure" she said -it might take my mind off of things-.  
  
They walked through the park, Seiya noticed that something wasn't quite right with Usagi, and wondered if it had anything to do with him. -I wish I knew what she was thinking about-.  
  
"Is they're something bothering you Odango?" he questioned lightly.  
  
"I know I can't keep secrets from you,. you know we never really got to know much about each other the last time you were here." She said changing the subject.  
  
-I know enough to know that I'm hopelesssly in love with you- he thought to himself with a grin on his face.  
  
"What's the grin for?"  
  
"Nothing, so tell me who you were and who you want to be Odango."  
  
-Who I want to be, I never thought of itt that way, it was always who I'm going to be. I never had a choice.-  
  
They sat by the lakeside and Usagi explained about everything that had happened to her up until then as Seiya sat quietly. He was taken back by her drama, her endless saga, all of her hardship and pain. How strong she was just made him admire her more. They talked until the sun set. "It's truly beautiful isn't it!" he commented. "Thank you for listening to me today Seiya."  
  
"We should start walking back, it'll be dark soon." They got up and headed home. "Well, now that you're in a better mood do you mind telling me what was troubling you earlier?. Was it the same thing that was bothering you in school?"  
  
He had hit the nail on the head, and Usagi spilled her guts, telling him her concerns. She told him about the trouble she had had with Mamoru the night before he left, the color of Chibi-Usa's eyes, who he now knew was her daughter in the future. (Which stuck a knife in his heart picturing her with another man's child.) and how Mamoru was coming home suddenly tomorrow. She told him that she felt something terrible was going to happen. "I won't let anything happen to you, I'll protect you what ever happens."  
  
"Thank you Seiya, you truly are my best friend, I'm so happy you guys came back. how long are you here for?"  
  
FRIEND. the words pierced his heart and made him lose his breath. That hurt he wanted to be more than her friend, but knew that he would rather be her friend than nothing to her at all. "I'm here as long as you need me, Odango" he mouthed.  
  
Usagi began to blush deeply and with that she stopped in front of her house and said good night. 


	7. seven

[:::Chapter VII:::]  
  
Mamoru's plane touched down safely on the runway despite the heavy weight of his heart that it carried.  He wasn't as depressed as you would imagine, rather he had a positive thought in his head. -I've always noticed the way that Chibi-Usa and Setsuna played and talked and how much Usagi envied them.- His thoughts turned to his new family as if it had always been this way and nothing had changed.  
  
Usagi had just woken up on what to anyone else seemed like a perfect Saturday morning.  She didn't know what time Mamoru's flight came in since he had broken off their conversation so abruptly the night before.  -Maybe it was a bad connection and he got cut off- Usagi wished to herself.  So far she had no plans for the day and was just going to mope around the house until she heard from Mamoru.  The phone rang and it was Minako.  "Usagi, you're never gonna guess what!" Usagi could almost feel her excitement through the phone.  "I get to make my debut single tomorrow.  I have the song written and everything, I get to go to the studio and record it tomorrow."  
  
"That's great Minako, I'm so happy for you." Usagi said with all of the enthusiasm she could muster, which seemed to be enough for Minako.  
  
"They told me I could only bring one person with me, would you like to go with me?" Minako waited for her answer.  
  
"Would I, would I ever. Minako thank you so much I really feel honored that you chose me over Yaten!" Usagi's grin now stretched from ear to ear!  
  
"Great then I'll see you tomorrow at noon! Gotta go see you later Usagi!" Minako said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Now that she was in a good mood she couldn't very well just sit around her house and wait, so she hopped downstairs and told her mother that if anyone called or came looking for her to tell them that she was in the park.  Usagi now headed for the park. Luna was spending all of her time with Artemis lately so she hardly had any time for Usagi let alone for advice.  
  
Usagi walked around the park and looked at the couples enviously, -I wish Mamo-chan were here with me!-  She had been walking around for nearly 3 hours, by now her legs were tired and she needed a rest.  She came upon a bench by the side of the lake, which her and Mamoru would always sit at.  She figured that if he were going to come look for her in the park he would go there first.  
  
Mamoru had finally called Usagi's house to see where she was and her mother did as she was instructed to do and told Mamoru that Usagi was in the park.  
  
At the same time however, Seiya was getting tired of doing nothing also and so decided to go for a walk leaving Taiki and Ami to their study session while Yaten was shopping.  
  
Usagi was just about to get off of her bench to head home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. she looked around to see Mamoru standing behind her.  "Mamo-chan!" she flew off of the bench and leaned toward him.  The open arms that she was used to however were not there.   
  
"Usagi, we need to talk. please sit with me." He said in a solemn voice.  
  
-Oh god, he called me Usagi again, what is happening why didn't he call me Usako?-  "Sure Mamo-chan.  What do we need to talk about?" she asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.  
  
"Pluto has come to see me recently, has she spoken to you?"  
  
"No, she hasn't is there something wrong?. Is there something wrong with Chibi-Usa?" there was alarm in her voice.  
  
"No Chibi-Usa is fine.  You're the one who is in danger.  Usagi, we can't see each other anymore.  I don't want to hurt you." Mamoru wasn't even looking at her but instead gazing over the serene lake.  
  
"Don't you realize Mamo-chan, if you won't see me anymore, that will practically kill me!" The tears were starting to show and so was the frustration in her voice.  
  
"That's just it Usagi. If we don't stop seeing each other you're going to die!  This isn't some silly dream this time, Pluto told me herself!  This is reality!"  He said with a hint of anger in his voice.  He was speaking loud enough now that passer-bys could hear every word of their conversation.  
  
"No, I won't believe it." Usagi stood up and walked in front of Mamoru.  "We can make this work, we can avoid whoever kills me in the future. Please Mamoru don't do this, I love you!. Don't you care, don't you love me.?"  That question again, it rang clear in Mamoru's mind.  
  
"If I say that I don't love you will you hate me?. And how can we keep you away from the person who kills you when you kill yourself!?" disgust was apparent in his voice.  
  
"You don't love me do you, if you did you wouldn't be taking to me like this.  I sensed that something in you had changed, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.  That's where the questions were coming from, my own insecurity. well I guess I was right."  Usagi couldn't look at him anymore for fear that she would lose it.  "What will happen to our daughter, Chibi- Usa if you and I are never together?. Huh Mamoru. did you ever even think of her!"  
  
-She called me Mamoru, I guess my plan tto get her mad at me is working.-  "Yes, Usagi, I did think about Chibi-Usa, and no she is not our daughter!  You can't have children Usagi, I hate to be the one who had to tell you this, but you would have found out sooner or later."  His voice trailed off into what seemed like remorse.  He knew with those two sentences he had just shattered her world beyond repair.  
  
"I knew that." Usagi whispered, "I knew that Chibi-Usa couldn't have been our daughter, her eyes gave it away.  Who is her mother?"  Usagi thought to all of the people she knew with red eyes and could only come up with two. the fireball princess and Pluto.  "She is Pluto's daughter isn't she. she has to be a senshi's daughter to be a senshi her self."  
  
"Yes, she is mine and Setsuna's daughter."  
  
"I was always jealous of the way Chibi-Usa looked at her, they way that she loved and respected her.  I knew I could never have that with her."  Usagi began to weep again.  
  
"Usagi, I never meant to hurt you, but there is no other way." Mamoru got up and stood facing a dazed Usagi.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving me, I've lost you and Chibi-Usa all in one moment."  
  
Mamoru put his hand on Usagi's chin and pulled her face to his, he leaned in for a kiss, his lips met hers one last time, but she didn't kiss him back to his surprise.  "Usagi." he started.  
  
"Just go Mamoru. just leave." She said as she broke free of his hold and put her back to him.  With that Mamoru turned and left without anything else said.  
  
"Odango." Seiya whispered as he watched the final scene, he hadn't been watching long, but long enough to know what was happening.  He was far enough away however for Usagi not to have heard or noticed him.  He sensed some one behind him and turned to see who it was.  It was Setsuna, "Now you know why I was glad to see you, she has no one to turn to right now that would understand her broken heart the way that you do.  Please watch over her and keep her safe."   
  
"I see, what will become of Mamoru?  Will she ever see him again?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, they will become good friends and see each other often in the future once he is married.  There is no need to worry."  Setsuna said with a smile.  
  
"Who does he marry. will Usagi hate her?"  
  
"No, Usagi could never hate anyone, and the person Mamoru marries is already one of Usagi's close friends and some one she loves very much.. ME." And with that she left.  
  
Usagi was still staring over the water as Seiya approached her, he didn't know how she was going to react to any of this so he pretended like he didn't know what was going on.  "Oi, Odango. You're mother told me you were here when I went to your house. another beautiful sunset don't you agree."  He was trying to sound as cheerful has he could.  Seeing her in pain made his heart ache, this was a pain that he couldn't make go away either.  She didn't look at him and instead said "Yeah it is, the perfect end to a rotten day."  He turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her as if trying to shield her from the pain that was breaking her heart, she melted softly into his arms and took solace in what comfort she felt. 


	8. eight

[:::Chapter VIII:::]  
  
With everything said and done, Mamoru went back to America and left his pain behind in Japan.  Usagi was crushed and nothing anyone said or did could lighten her spirits, she moped about everywhere, and never had anything to add to the conversation.  Everyone was worried about her, Seiya inparticular.  He hated to see her so broken up, and he knew there was nothing he could do, she was feeling the same pain that he was, but slightly different. she had had a shot at her love and it failed, he had never even made it that far.  
  
"Odango." Seiya said with a serious tone.  They were alone in his apartment. A day had passed and she had stayed the night.  She didn't want to go home and be alone, and didn't feel like explaining what had happened to her parents.  "Its 11:30 in the morning are you sure you're not hungry yet? I will make you anything you want, I can actually cook unlike you!" Usagi smiled briefly at this, but this was enough to get Seiya's hopes up.  
  
"Seiya, have you ever had a broken heart?. Do you have any idea what I'm going through.  To be in love with some one who doesn't return your love and it just kills you every time you think of that person going on in life without you?  I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this, I don't know if I can be alone." Usagi said turning to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Seiya knew that this was not an appropriate time to discuss his feelings for her so he skipped her question completely.  "You are strong enough, and you have lots of people around you that love you including me.  You will never be alone."  Seiya's words were a bleak ray of hope for Usagi.  She wiped away her tears and put on a fake smile. "Even your fake smile is beautiful" he said with a smile.  
  
The door to the large apartment opened to reveal Yaten and Minako.  "Usagi, I understand if you don't feel like coming with me today, Yaten said that he would be happy to go in your place if you didn't feel up to it."  Usagi didn't say anything at first and then sighed as she looked at Minako.  "I'll keep an eye on Odango, you two go and have fun, good luck Minako." And with that the pair exited the apartment.  
  
"I feel bad that I couldn't be there for her, but I know that I would only bring her down if I was with her, and she doesn't need that, not on an important day like today."  
  
Seiya held her tight and then got up to make her some lunch.  He had gotten halfway into the kitchen when he realized that he had never asked her what she wanted.  He turned around to ask her when he realized that she was gone.  She had taken off, and in her state of mind he was worried about her.  He immediately called the others (except Yaten and Minako) and told them the situation and to get out and look for her.  
  
They scoured the city looking for any sign of their missing friend.  Ami searched the Tenth Street shopping district with Taiki. Makoto searched the school, she figured if Usagi didn't want to be found that would be the last place some one would go looking for her.  Rei headed over to Usagi's house. And Seiya headed for the park.  With a search party like this it wouldn't take long to find her.  
  
They had no luck at the shopping district, school or her house, their hopes lay that Seiya had found her in the park.  And unfortunately he did.  Seiya found Usagi crying beneath a tree and approached her.  "Stop!" she said.  "Just leave me alone, there's nothing left for me, the whole reason I was reborn here was to be with him and now he doesn't want me, so what other reason is there to live?!"  As she finished saying this Seiya noticed the knife in her hands, and unfortunately he knew what she was planning on doing with this.  
  
He didn't want to provoke her but just calm her down.  "Odango, please don't leave me." He whispered to her, he was only about 5 feet from her now.  He inched closed to her and she didn't seem to notice.  "I don't know how I could go on without you." now he was kneeling by her side.  "The whole reason that I came back to this planet was for you. I did nothing but think of you every moment since I left you.  I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't imagine another day without you, even if you were with some one else, I still wanted to see you everyday, to see you smile at me." At this he paused. "I love you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek to hers.  He could feel the wetness of her tears on his skin but they soon blended in with his own.  
  
By now the others had headed to the park and were stopped by the sight of what they saw going on.  They didn't interrupt but just stood at a distance.  
  
Seiya had managed to ease the knife away from Usagi and throw it into the lake where it couldn't harm her.  He was afraid to look in her eyes after what he had just confessed to her.  But to his surprise she spoke. "So you did know how I feel."  
  
"Oh Odango, I wish you didn't have to go through this I would give anything to make you happy once again.. Anything!" Seiya said with passion in his tone. And with that statement came a beautiful red butterfly.  It hovered around the two glittering all about until Usagi put her hand out to it.  The butterfly landed on her hand and sat there looking at her.  Just as quickly as it landed it was flying again, this time not in circles but straight for Usagi's chest.  
  
This time when the butterfly landed it was right over Usagi's heart and then disappeared.  Usagi took a deep plentiful breath in as her face pointed to the sky.  Her heart felt light and warm.  Her body was filled with light. When the energy ceased her chin came down and she looked at Seiya and smiled.  He smiled back not fully aware of what was going on.  Then she appeared.  His princess appeared behind Usagi.  "I couldn't let your love die, now could I.  This is my final gift to you as I used the power of your transformation to heal her broken heart.  This means that you are no longer Sailor Star Fighter, and you may never return home.  Good-bye my Starlight. remember you said anything." And with that she faded from their sight.  
  
"Thank you." Seiya said as he held Usagi tighter.  He was just an ordinary man now.  He had nothing to go back to only forward and Usagi knew this.  Seiya could feel Usagi's arms around his neck now and when he opened his eyes she was smiling holding him back.  They stayed in that warm embrace for what seemed like ever, neither of them wanting to let go.  But all good things have to end.  
  
Minako had come racing up to them, not aware of what had just happened, with Yaten in tow.  "Guess what you guys. The record label liked my voice so much I got signed to a record deal. Finally Minako the idol is born!"  
  
With Minako's good news came the rest of the group.  
  
Although Usagi still loved Mamoru in her heart, she was no longer hurt by the thought of him and felt a warm satisfaction in the whole situation.  "I love you guys!" she said out of the blue with a huge smile and a hug for everyone.  "Thank you Seiya" she said facing him.  "I told you, you were never alone." He smiled back. 


	9. nine

[:::Epilogue:::]  
  
            
  
           Two years had passed since that faithful day. Minako  
  
was at the top of the charts and lived with Usagi in an apartment  
  
on the nicer side of town.  Rei's grandfather unfortunately died,  
  
leaving her the shrine to manage.  Ami had started Med. School on  
  
her way to being a doctor.  Makoto opened a bakery down the block  
  
from where she lived, she had a great reputation.  The Starlights  
  
were still singing, although not as much, they had found other things  
  
to fill their lives.  Taiki was studying Genetic Engineering, Yaten  
  
was busy being Minako's manager and Seiya had become an astronomer.  
  
            
  
           Usagi still kept in touch with Mamoru.  He had decided  
  
to move to America permanently and had married Setsuna.  The group  
  
did attend the wedding and were very happy for the couple.  Haruka  
  
and Michiru toured the world with their recitals and racing.  Everyone's  
  
dream had come true except Usagi's.  Her only dream was to be a  
  
bride and a mother.  She knew now that she could never have children  
  
and it didn't seem that her other dream was going to become a reality either.  
  
            
  
           The group had planned to go to dinner that night in celebration  
  
for an award that Ami was given at school.  Little did they know  
  
that wasn't the only thing that she was given.  
  
           At dinner everyone was dressed so beautifully. They had  
  
made it through dinner and were on to dessert.  But before the dessert  
  
came Taiki had an announcement to make.  "Guys there was another  
  
reason that we asked you to dinner tonight, (we refering to Ami  
  
and himself), we wanted to tell you that I have asked Ami to be  
  
my wife." "And I accepted!" said Ami holding up a huge rock on her finger.  
  
            
  
           All of the girls whaled with excitement and smothered  
  
her with their affection.  Taiki shook hands with Yaten and Seiya  
  
during the girls whole escapade.  "Well Taiki I never thought you  
  
would have it in you!" Yaten said.  Dessert came and went with talk  
  
of a date and dresses.  "Usagi," Ami asked. "will you be my maid of honor?".  
  
            
  
           Usagi's face lit up as she graciously accepted.  "Seiya,  
  
I would like you to be my best man."  Seiya also graciously accepted  
  
this responsibility.  The couple stuck around for tea after dessert  
  
and then excused themselves all of the excitement had worn them  
  
out and Taiki was going to drive Ami home.  Makoto and Rei got up  
  
shortly after and said their good-byes.  Minako looked around and  
  
said, "You know now its like we're all dressed up with no place  
  
to go.  I'm not ready to turn in yet what do you guys say to a little  
  
dancing?"  Yaten agreed with her as did Usagi, but Seiya hesitated.  
  
He had been hoping that he could spend some time with Usagi alone.  
  
No one ever left them alone, Usagi was always busy helping her  
  
friends and when she did have a free minute he ended up having a  
  
concert.  He gave in though and agreed.  
  
            
  
           They went to the night club down the street.  The crowd  
  
roared when they saw Minako enter.  She threw her arms in the air  
  
and yelled "Party!"  with this her and Yaten disappeared.  A waitress  
  
was coming around with refreshments to the tables.  Seiya ordered  
  
two cokes for Usagi and himself. The waitress returned shortly with  
  
his request.  It was so loud in there that Usagi could hardly here  
  
herself think. They quickly downed their drinks and Seiya asked  
  
her if she wanted to dance.  Usagi accepted with a smile and a blush.  
  
Her blush was deep tonight, perhaps it was because of the warmth  
  
of the room.  Soon later she found herself thirsty again and downed  
  
another coke brought by the same waitress, although this didn't  
  
satisfy her  and she quickly downed three more without even thinking  
  
twice. "Whooaa, slow down you're going to make yourself sick, do  
  
you always drink like this?" the waitress questioned "Yeah, why  
  
do you ask?" Usagi was perplexed.  "I've never seen a w!  
  
oman your size take down so much rum so fast!"  
  
            
  
           "Rum what do you mean?" Seiya asked and then realized  
  
what had happened, the waitress had thought he said a Captain and  
  
Coke instead of a couple of cokes!  Usagi was drunk!  
  
            
  
           "Come on we have to get you out of here before you get  
  
sick!" Seiya quickly got up.  He hadn't had as much to drink as  
  
Usagi did and therefore wasn't quite feeling the effects of the alcohol like she was.  
  
            
  
           "Anything you say master" Usagi giggled as she pretend  
  
saluted him.  Usagi stood up with help from Seiya and used him as  
  
a human crutch out the door.  Before they reached the door they  
  
were met by Yaten.  "Seiya don't wait up for me, Minako and I found  
  
an all night rave and I probably won't be home until tomorrow morning.  
  
See ya!"  Yaten was pulled back into the crowd by Minako who was dancing out of control.  
  
            
  
           "They make such a cute couple" Usagi mumbled out and  
  
then passed out in Seiya's arms.  
  
            
  
           When she awoke she was in Seiya's apartment lying on  
  
the couch.  "I'm sorry I couldn't take you home, I didn't know where  
  
you kept your spare key and plus I don't think that you should be alone right now."  
  
            
  
           Usagi sat up, the alcohol was wearing off but not completely,  
  
she still had a minor buzz going on.  "Thank you Seiya, you're always  
  
so nice to me.  What can I do to repay you?"  
  
            
  
           "Just always be you Odango, and that will be enough!"  
  
            
  
           Usagi smiled at this. and said "I'm not as ducking funk as you think I am!"  
  
            
  
           "Oh yes you are, why don't you lay down and try to get  
  
some rest, you're not going to feel too well in the morning." Seiya  
  
sat down beside her and tried to push her down into a reclined position.  
  
            
  
           "Seiya, how come everyone has found some one besides  
  
me?. Doesn't anyone want me?" Usagi said with a pouting lip.  
  
            
  
           "You know that's not true, everyone loves you.  I guess  
  
you just haven't found the right guy yet that's all." He shocked  
  
himself with his own words. -I'm right here, I have been for the  
  
past two years, I've been here for you and only you, but you don't seem to notice.-  
  
            
  
           "Maybe I HAVE found the right guy." Usagi sad with lust  
  
in her voice "and maybe its YOU!" With this statement Usagi moved  
  
closer to Seiya and placed her hands on the sides of his face.   
  
She moved her face closed to his.  He could feel her breath on his  
  
lips and it felt so right, but then he smelt the alcohol on her breath and backed away.  
  
            
  
           "What's wrong, don't you like me?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"My Odango, I love you more than words can describe, my love for  
  
you is everlasting and undying.  I would love for nothing else but  
  
to have you return my love, but you are drunk and I don't want this  
  
to happen this way.  You should lie down and get some rest.  We'll  
  
talk in the morning."  To push her away had been the hardest thing that he had ever had to do.  
  
            
  
           "May I sleep in your room tonight.  I just want to be  
  
close to you.  I promise I won't touch you. I just want to see your  
  
face when I wake up. Just grant me this one wish, PLEASE!" Usagi  
  
said almost begging.  Seiya let her, he knew if he had said no she  
  
would have snuck in when he was sleeping anyway.  He gave her a  
  
T-shirt and a pair of soccer shorts to sleep in while he put on  
  
his pajama pants. (He normally slept in the nude but couldn't very  
  
well do that with her in his bed!).  
  
            
  
           Usagi climbed into bed and Seiya followed her, by the  
  
time he had reached over to turn out the lights she was already  
  
asleep.  He turned out the lights and kissed her on her forehead  
  
and said "Good night my Odango" as he surrendered to his own tiredness.  
  
            
  
           The morning seemed to come all too quickly.  Soon the  
  
sun was shining through the windows in Seiya's room and the birds  
  
could be heard outside his window.  Seiya soon awoke to find a still  
  
sleeping Usagi next to him.  He didn't know how she would react  
  
to waking up next to him (since she was drunk when she went to sleep  
  
he doubted that she remembered that she had asked to) but he was  
  
soon going to find out.  For him it was like a dream come true,  
  
to wake up and see his angel's face first thing in the morning.  
  
Usagi stirred then opened one eye looked at Seiya and then closed  
  
it again.  Suddenly both eyes were open with a look of confusion  
  
in them.  Usagi tried to grasp her bearings on where she was and  
  
what had happened, but soon remembered.  
  
            
  
           "So it all wasn't just a dream." Usagi said while looking at Seiya next to her.  
  
            
  
           "Is that a bad thing?" Seiya asked hoping the answer would be no.  
  
            
  
           "No, that's not a bad thing. I'm just sorry that you  
  
had to find out my feelings for you when I was drunk. but hey I  
  
can really knock them back, pretty impressive huh!" she said while holding up a victory sign.  
  
            
  
           "So that wasn't just the alcohol talking, did you really  
  
mean what you said?" Seiya was becoming excited.  
  
            
  
           "Seiya I've fallen in love with you more and more everyday  
  
that I've been with you, and now I know there is no denying it,  
  
I truly love you." Usagi said as Seiya just watched her lips.  By  
  
now they were sitting up on his bed, he put his hand to her face  
  
to stroke her cheek.  Her hand met his wrist as she leaned towards  
  
him.  He looked deep and longingly into her eyes as their lips were  
  
just an inch or two apart when his bed room door suddenly flung  
  
open.  "Seiya?!" Tiaki's voice rang out.  The couple suddenly jumped  
  
and broke the moment and their hold on one another.  
  
            
  
           "Don't you knock?"  
  
            
  
           "Well it was getting late on in the morning, I didn't  
  
think you wanted to waste the day, it's beautiful outside.  I'm  
  
sorry Usagi I didn't realize that you were here."  Taiki said with  
  
a blush in his cheeks.  "I'll leave you two alone." -FINALLY- he  
  
thought to himself as he cheered inside for his friend.  
  
            
  
           "Well is he getting up?"  they heard a familiar voice  
  
say from the living room.  "Did he want to go look at the wedding halls with us?"  
  
            
  
           Usagi realized that it was Ami,  "I'd better get going,  
  
how is this going to look, me walking out of your room like this?  
  
They'll understand when I tell them the whole story."  Then, as  
  
if on cue, the door flung open again and Ami came charging in and  
  
almost tackled Usagi off of the bed.  "What was that for Ami?"  
  
            
  
           "I'm soooo happy!."  
  
            
  
           "I guess you are!" Seiya said with surprise.  
  
            
  
           "What are you so happy for?"  
  
            
  
           "You two finally got together!. But I think you're moving  
  
a little fast. but I guess that's none of my business." Ami said while blushing deeply.  
  
            
  
           "Ami, no, you've misunderstood, nothing happened.  I  
  
was just drunk and Seiya was taking care of me.  Did I hear you  
  
talking about going to look at wedding halls?  I'd love to go with  
  
you!"  Usagi said changing the subject.  
  
            
  
           "I had tried to call your apartment this morning but  
  
no one answered, so I assumed that you and Minako were still sleeping.  
  
Come to think of it where is Minako and Yaten?"  Ami asked perplexed.  
  
            
  
           Once again they were joined by a new set of friends.  
  
Minako and Yaten had just walked into the apartment. "I can't let  
  
her see me like this, we have to get out of here, I'll pretend that  
  
I was up for a jog this morning. and I stopped by to rest a while."  
  
she looked down at her attire "Well I'm certainly dressed for the occasion."  
  
            
  
           The group exited Seiya's room, all except Seiya, and  
  
proceeded into the kitchen before they were spotted.  "Hey guys.  
  
We've been up all night. Usagi were you jogging?" Minako questioned.  
  
            
  
           "Why yes I was, Ami and Taiki are going to look at wedding  
  
halls today do you want to go with them?"  
  
            
  
           "No, I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep.  
  
I'll catch up with you later." Minako yawned.  
  
            
  
           "I'll go there with you, I have to change and get ready  
  
to go with Ami.  See you guys later. Oh wait I told Seiya I'd wake  
  
him up. I'll be right back."  Usagi walked towards his room as Minako  
  
left to wait for her in the car after she got a quick kiss from Yaten.  
  
            
  
           "I thought you were going to leave without saying good-bye."  
  
Seiya was still in his pajamas. -He looks so good with his shirt off- Usagi thought to herself.  
  
            
  
           "Of course I was going to say good-bye.  Are you going  
  
to go with Ami and Taiki today?." she said and looked down.  
  
            
  
           "Are you avoiding what just happened?  Have you changed  
  
your mind already?  Do you not want to be with me?" Seiya asked,  
  
his stare never once leaving her.  
  
            
  
           Usagi looked up at him and a smile appeared on her lips,  
  
"Yes. I want more than anything to be with you!" and with that she  
  
flew into his arms and a warm embrace.  
  
            
  
           "Odango, I love you" he said, his face just inches from hers.  
  
            
  
           "I love you too Seiya." She said just before her lips  
  
touched his.  His kiss was warm and sweet, even better than she  
  
could have ever imagined.  She wanted to stay this way forever.  
  
When the kiss was over the both looked back and smiled at one another  
  
as Usagi became aware of Minako blowing the horn down on the street.  
  
"So I will see you later?" Usagi asked already knowing the answer.  
  
            
  
           "You couldn't keep me away" he replied and with that  
  
she gave him a hug and walked out the door.  
  
            
  
           ***********************************************************  
  
            
  
           I didn't think anyone would have any problems with thinking  
  
of what would happen next... And I don't like Mamoru... actually  
  
I can't stand the guy... anyway, I felt that I needed to explain  
  
why I couldn't just have Usagi fall right in love with Seiya...  
  
because that's not the type of person she is, she did (although  
  
I hate to admit it) really care about Mamoru... (too bad for her,  
  
I konw!) and therefore I had to come up with some time to let her  
  
get over it and fall hopelessly in love with the man of all of our  
  
dreams... Seiya the wonderful! ^_^... Oh how I wish I was a cartoon! 


End file.
